


A place to laugh about the day.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Storytelling, Wine, friends - Freeform, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Relaxing with wine.





	A place to laugh about the day.

** A place to laugh about the day. **

JJ, Emily, and Penelope were all piled into Emily’s kitchen, wine bottles and glasses between them. Emily held up her hand. “Wait, wait! But did you see his face?” She cackled again. “I thought he was going to short circuit!”

JJ had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. “I know! It’s not like we planned on there being a burst pipe!”

“Oh, I wish I would have travelled this time.” Penelope tried to calm herself. “So, go on. The pipe burst and the three of you got drenched.”

“In our ‘business appropriate’ white shirts, because we can’t get away with being you.” Emily teased the analyst. “Suddenly the three of us are soaked to the bone and getting wetter standing in front of this room full of cops, like, all of them guys.”

“The A/C is blasting still.” JJ added in.

“Yeah. And before we can even process what the hell happened, the catcalls started.”

“It was a two-woman wet t-shirt contest.” JJ finished her wine and reached for the nearest bottle to pour more. “And we’re trying to laugh it off and all but we look up…”

“And there’s Hotch, looks like a drowned rat, hair plastered to his head, and we can see the throb in his jaw, you know the one.” Emily cut in.

JJ took back over. “And we realize that he’s not looking at us, he’s focused on the cops. We follow his line of sight and one of them is taking pictures.”

“So that’s when he looked ready to short circuit?” Garcia asked.

“Nooo.” Both women answered.

“He looked ready to kill.” Emily picked back up. “The short circuit came when Jay and I realized he was intent of confronting the cop right then and there. First instinct was to grab him and haul him back, but you’ve seen how he gets when he’s determined.”

“Yeah?”

“We had to put our weight into it.” JJ grinned. “We get into the room behind us and shut the door and it’s like his brain caught up that there were two soaked women pressed up against him.”

“Ohh, poor baby.” Penelope giggled. “Well, if he ever lets himself sleep again, he’ll have sweet dreams.” Her friends pulled a face. “What, you’ve never had a dream about anyone else on the team?” She saw them both blush and laughed out loud.

 


End file.
